


All You Did Was Wreck My Bed

by NidoranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Konohamaru’s all grown up, but Naruto still sees him as a kid, which is bad enough, but so does Naruto’s unbelievably hot mom. A playful wager and a firm decision to show Kushina that he’s a man will hopefully change all of that. Commission for simo09





	All You Did Was Wreck My Bed

Hitting the ground hard, Kushina felt the weight press upon her with a firmness that didn't feel like how sparring should feel, her body a bit tense under the excitement of staring up at Konohamaru as he smiled down at her. "Impressive," she said, a bit startled by the ease with which he had managed to bring her to the floor, and now as he lay on top of her she could feel the weight of his body firm upon her. "Maybe I haven't been giving you the recognition you're due."

Konohamaru was always on a quest to try and shake the distinction of being 'Naruto's little buddy'. He hadn't really outgrown his respect for Naruto, but he wasn't the little kid following him around that he used to be. Most in the village treated him as he now was, a young adult now ready to be his own man and find his way. To Naruto, he was still a little brother, and his mother Kushina saw him the exact same way. With Naruto it was frustrating enough, but over the years Konohamaru had grown very, very attracted to the redhead, and to know such a steaming hot MILF saw him as little more than an oversized kid was... Well, he just couldn't handle that anymore. 

He'd decided to offer a wager to Kushina; he wanted to spar with her. If she won, he'd take on a whole load of chores around the house. But if she won, she had to do him a 'favour'. Kushina caught that glint in his eye, and she knew full well how Konohamaru looked at her, the lust that flickered within him. She accepted his challenge knowing full well what kind of favour he had in mind for her, intrigued by his offer and wondering if Konohamaru could really do it. There was something about the possibility before her that intrigued Kushina, and she simply had to find out more. There was something here, and she wanted to see what it was.  
The sparring match itself wasn't something Kushina outright threw, but she definitely played light, curious to see what Konohamaru could do and how ready he was for this, and in short order she felt him drive her down to the floor, pushing her onto her back and startled her with the firmness and want behind his motions. She looked up at him happily, watching that big smile across his face cracking slowly wider. Konohamaru was excited to have won, ready now to reap his reward, and Kushina was impressed enough to decide to entertain the notion and see what he had in mind for her.

"I won," Konohamaru said, very firm and confident as he remained firm atop Kushina. His body pressed against her, the warmth lingering for a good moment before he considered lifting up. "And it means I get whatever favour out of you I want!" He tried to think about how he wanted to go about this situation and how to best explain to Kushina that he wanted her body. He hadn't thought this far ahead yet, actually, and Konohamaru found himself a little bit unsure how to proceed here.

Ready to accept her defeat graciously and to dial up the flirtiness, Kushina decided she would help Konohamaru out in getting his point across. She pushed herself upright and reached for his lap, grabbing his pants and narrowing her gaze. "I think I know what you want," she purred. "It's what any other man would want." She emphasized 'man' hotly, and felt Konohamaru tighten up against her touch. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she reached into his pants and tugged them down, biting her lip and wondering what surprises and curiosities awaited her within. The chance to get a little wild and give in to Konohamaru's desires excited her more than it maybe should have.

As opposed to the big dick she fished out, which surprised her precisely as much as it should have. She gasped, staring up at him with excitement as his long, girthy cock stood rigid at attention before her. Konohamaru had been thrown off by Kushina's advance and by the way she had very abruptly taken his dick out, but as she knelt there wowed by it and called him a man very firmly, he felt a swell of confidence and pride intense enough for him to groan. "Just like any other woman would want to suck on a cock this big, right?" Confident in his size, Konohamaru knew that once she saw this she'd never be able to see him as a little boy again, and he was all too happy now to flaunt that as he stood there over Kushina, proud and cocky now as she gave him precisely the boost he needed.

"Oh yes, Konohamaru," Kushina moaned. "Any woman would be begging to suck on a cock like this." Getting her hand around his shaft, she began to stroke firmly and confidently, her relaxed body shifting in position a little bit and pushing forward. "But you're not going to make me beg, are you?" Fluttering her eyes and licking her lips, she made sure to lay it on as thick as she possibly could. "Not me, of all people. You're just going to let me have at this thick, juicy cock and let me feel how much of a man you are, won't you?"

"Of course," Konohamaru said. "This is the favour I wanted, so in fact I'm ordering you to, because of our wager. Suck on my cock, Kushina!" He spoke loud and bold, brimming with newfound confidence and excitement Kushina's reaction had been everything he hoped it would, and now he felt ready to take her on as she showed off a firmness that he knew he could make the most out of.

With an eager purr, Kushina brought her lips up to the tip of his cock and gave it a few kisses, letting her hand stroke a bit more firmly and boldly across his cock. She felt like she was in a good place now to make something work, to give Konohamaru the satisfaction and recognition he wanted out of her, and she needed only to give him the pleasure he craved. Pushing steadily forward, she licked her way down his cock, bright eyes staring lustfully up at him as she made her mark. Konohamaru's certainly impressive cock deserved lots of attention, and Kushina was ready to lay that attention all very firmly upon him as she worked along his cock with her tongue, getting it slick and ready for what she was going to do to him.

Standing proudly at attention, Konohamaru got his hands into Kushina's silken red hair, running his fingers through it and enjoying the feeling of her loving touch upon his cock. She looked into what she was doing, looked like she was in fact eager to have this opportunity, and that was exactly the kind of sweet surprise he wanted to feel, a commitment toward lust that only excited him further. The sight of his cock had seemingly changed her whole demeanor, and that was exactly the kind of power that Konohamaru was happy his dick had. He could startle a woman as gorgeous as Kushina into reacting excitedly to his dick, and he found himself very eager now to lean into the tailspin and accept the swelling, building pressure steadily starting to take hold of him. The more he felt of this firm swell of pleasure upon him, the more ready he was to open up to the hunger and the want, groaning eagerly as something gripped him too tightly to bear.

Once she had finished lavishing his cock down to the base with spit, Kushina licked her way to the heat and began lavishing it with a flurry of firm, feverish kisses. As she did so, she got her hand around his base, stroking quickly and working over his shaft as best she could. Her eyes remained firmly up and gazing into his as she gave Konohamaru's cock some love, looking like she was about to say something, about to open her mouth and let out some confession or praise or remark that Konohamaru grew tense waiting for. But it was a game, a playful little trick meant to catch him by surprise when she abruptly pushed forward and sucked his cock into her mouth, giving him a firm, forward push of oral attention that had Konohamaru gasping with excitement.

Rocking her head back and forth, Kushina sucked her son's friend into her mouth eagerly, hand racing along his cock as she pressed on and admired just how tense he was, just how ready Konohamaru seemed to take her on. She felt like she could get away with anything here, at once submitting to him while also kind of having him wrapped around her finger. The flirty MILF who knew exactly how to push every button. She liked that role, liked how it made her feel, but she felt like this was supposed to be Konohamaru's time. It was important he let him shine and enjoy himself instead of trying to jockey for control for her own twisted wiles, which kept her honest and firm as she pushed forward and kept the pleasure high, kept him squirming and groaning for her as she raced on into surrender and need, deeper and hotter as she chased something relentless and sweet. There would be no giving up for Kushina as she laid into Konohamaru and refused to lighten up her touch at all.

"That feels so good," Konohamaru groaned, head rolling back as his fingers tightened up harder into Kushina's hair, amazed by how good it felt to be so completely adored and touch. The way that Kushina laid into him with her oral affections drove him wild, and he felt such intense, throbbing want that he didn't know how to handle it all, left aching and twisting under the sweet pressure of her touch and the excitement that followed. This was so much pleasure so quickly, and he felt himself overwhelmed by it all. He wanted to act the part, but he was definitely not ready for just how good Kushina was going to make him feel, her experienced mouth driving him wild. "I always knew beautiful, mature women would be better. You're amazing."

Kushina's eyes gleamed as she kept up the motion, quickening her pace a bit as her hand and her mouth worked in steady tandem to lavish Konohamaru's cock with attention. She had him where she wanted him now, with his cock throbbing in hr grasp and his moans spilling excitedly from his lips. There was no holding back, and Kushina was shameless about pushing forward to greedily embrace the fire and the heat of really getting into what she was doing with him. Sucking Konohamaru off was not how she'd expected to spend hr day, but now that she had him groaning her name and running his fingers through her hair, she felt the only way to respond to any of this was to go all out.

"Kushina! I'm cumming!" Konohamaru gasped, startled by the pleasure washing over him as he lost himself to the sweet embrace of Kushina's mouth. He blew his load, gasping in excitement as she swallowed it all down eagerly, not wasting a single drop as the excitement gripped her. Watching her guzzle down every last drop of his seed was just that extra little capstone to turn this into the most amazing bout of sex he'd ever had, leaving him panting as he stood there. "That was great. Thank you, Kushina. Do... Do you see me as a man now? And not a little boy?"

"I see you as much more than that," Kushina purred, licking her lips and rising up to her feet, but not letting go of his cock. She kept a firm gaze upon him, locking eyes with him and refusing to let him go.

Konohamaru shook under the tension of her loving stares, unable to keep his eyes off of her. "What do you see me as?" he managed to ask, almost dizzy under the excitement burning through him.

"Follow me and I'll show you," she purred, and proceeded to walk him right off to her bedroom, holding onto his cock the whole way. She gave him a few strokes for good measure as she walked him out, making Konohamaru squirm eagerly under the touch she lavished him with, and he felt dizzy trying to handle all of these exciting sensations. He followed, unable to resist reaching out to grope her lovely ass as he went, and that only made her moan his name hotly. "Oh yes, feel free to touch me however you want to. That is definitely allowed no." When finally they reached her room, she had Konohamaru close the door behind them and then sat him down on the edge of her bed, sinking back to her knees once more and eyeing his cock eagerly. "I want you to fuck my face."

That wasn't really an answer to the question Konohamaru had posed at all, but instinct seized him as the raw, hotly confessed opportunity proved to be one he couldn't pass up. Without hesitation, Konohamaru grabbed the back of Kushina's head and took the initiative, deciding that if she saw him as a man and wanted him to take charge, he'd best fucking go ahead and do it. He pulled her down onto his cock and forced her to take him down deeper than she'd sucked him off earlier, no hand in the way now to keep her from going down deep.

But Kushina didn't fight the push, in fact moaning loudly as she accepted the harsh shove down, body trembling and twisting hotly under the pressure of being forced to slurp the cock down deep. Kushina wasn't about to shy away form this, and she'd been the one to implore him to fuck her face, after all. Sure, she gagged loudly on the thick cock plunging down her throat, felt the tension and want take her on as she struggled to keep her thoughts sharp and clear. Konohamaru's strength and dominance both shone through now, as Kushina coaxed out of him a desire for heat and for more that just felt right. She just let him have his way with her, accepting the feeling of her throat getting stuffed as she choked him greedily down, shuddering under the excitement and the heat of his touch.

Konohamaru had proven himself by now: this was just a matter of taking charge and celebrating that victory. His hands tightened in Kushina's hair, both of them holding on tight as he guided her up and down his cock with greedy motions driven by the overwhelming desire to just have her. "Your throat feels so good!" he gasped, tugging her along and savouring the harshness. He didn't shy away from being more than a little rough her with, all for the sake of getting the point across of how hotly his pleasures and desires burned. He kept up a firm, confident pace that sought to let him feel all of his cock being lavished by Kushina's mouth as the gorgeous MILF gave herself completely up to his desires and his demands.

Thick strands of drool coated the cock and her lips as she took on the worst Konohamaru could offer and soaked in all of it. Her relaxed throat spasmed around his cock as every noisy, lewd sound she made conveyed the utter want and need that seared through her. She felt so proud of herself for being able to get Konohamaru so deep into this stage so quickly, ready to dominate and use her without a second thought, and the swelling heat between her legs was something Kushina could barely contain or control. She knew she was going to have a blast once she got down and dirty with this, but for the moment she held herself steady and focused on just adoring this cock thoroughly, letting her own desires wait until Konohamaru was ready to fuck her. She certainly doubted he'd turn down the opportunity.

While the facefuck was all very by the book and exactly what she would have expected, Konohamaru did have a surprise for Kushina as he tugged her head up from his cock. She gasped for air as drool strands snapped from her lips and she stared dizzily up at him. "You can finish me off a bit lower," he said, reaching for his cock and lifting it up with one hand as the other shoved her face into his balls. Kushina's eyes went wide with surprise as he pushed her in tight, letting his now slimy cock rest against her face. "Suck on my balls, Kushina."

With the utmost of delight, Kushina began to slobber all over Konohamaru's swollen nuts, amazed by the initiative he took and the perverse demand. "I'm so proud of you," she moaned amid messy, loud kisses onto his sac, her eyes closing as she rubbed her face up against his throbbing cock. She hadn't expected this much out of him, but as Konohamaru gave her what she had been waiting for, Kushina was happy to accept it all, happily losing herself to his commands and the depravity behind them. She sucked on each of his balls back and forth, breaking up the switches with lots of slurping and licking all over for good measure, ensuring she gave his nuts the most thorough treatment she could muster. This was a lot to handle, but she felt proud of herself for showing him all that she could do to him.

Having Kushina Uzumaki sucking on his balls and rubbing up against his cock was the sort of perverse fantasy Konohamaru had grown up feverishly masturbating to, and now it was real, all happening so powerfully that he didn't know what else to do but cum. With another hard yell, he crashed into orgasm, his cock erupting all over Kushina's face as this time he came outside, and he was happy to tug her back from his balls if only so he could paint her face down properly with thick shots of messy spunk that splattered across her lovely features and gave her a sense of pure surrender. Kushina moaned as she took his facial, and the want within her smoldering gaze helped keep him eager and wanting so much more from her.

"I want you to fuck me now," Kushina moaned, reaching up for Konohamaru's chest and pushing him down onto the bed, shoving him along it so that she could climb into his lap. "I need your cock inside of me, Konohamaru. I need you to fuck me." Biting her lip and tugging her dress up, she pulled off her clothes with an urgency that she didn't know how to handle. "I haven't had a man in so long!"

Fortunately, Konohamaru was right there to help, tugging her panties down as he moved with his own very urgent push, wanting to help get Kushina naked and on his cock at once. "I'll help you," Konohamaru promised, pulling them down her sleek legs and grabbing her butt, helping to pull her into position over his cock as she straddled his lap and get nicely settled in there. "I'll give you what you need, Kushina. Anything."

"I know you will. And that's so much of what being a man means." Pushing into position firmer against him, Kushina lined his cock up with her needy slit and then very promptly shoved herself down onto his cock. She could have been slow and teasing about this, but Kushina had spent so long sucking his cock that she just needed to go for it. Taking him in deep, she just decided to lose control and shove forward, bouncing aggressively atop his lap with urgent need. "You're filling me up just like I hoped you would! I'm sorry I ever thought you were anything less than a man, Konohamaru! You're so well endowed, so good!" She laid it on a little thick as she focused on just giving him the power trip and desire she knew he craved. Sure, she did desperately need cock, but she felt like giving Konohamaru a good ego boost and lavishing him with praise was only fair.

Konohamaru almost got distracted by the fact that he was actually staring at a naked Kushina, nearly forgetting to even fuck her. Her gorgeous body called to him, a sleek, slender frame that age had not diminished at all. She looked amazing, trim and fit. Like a dream. Her small breasts bounced as she rode his cock, and only upon staring for a moment at the bouncing did he remember what was happening and realize that he had work to do, hands snapping toward her hips as he groaned and nodded, startled back into reality. "You feel so tight, Kushina. I never imagined you could feel this good." This was really happening! His hips began to buck upward and meet her feverish motions, wanting to thrust into her as they lost themselves together. There was a lot to handle here and Konohamaru really didn't know where to begin with it, but he found himself just happy to accept it all and take on this swell of delight and heat.

Placing her hands down onto Konohamaru's chest firmly, Kushina focused her attention on just riding him hard and fast, fucking away the tension that held onto her now with pure, vigorous pushes, driving down onto his lap and letting the chance to take him on drive her wild. She wasn't about to slow down now for anything as the wetness and heat that sucking Konohamaru's cock had given her ignited within her a desire to get fucked hard. She needed this, seeking her own rushes of pleasure and happily shoving on to get the pleasure and indulgence she sought. Nothing could stop her now as she pushed on through the fiery thrills of losing control and letting everything burn her up.

Making his most seemingly unattainable dreams come true did miracles for keeping Konohamaru moving and excited, thrusting upward feverishly as he let excitement drive him wild with need. The fact this was all really happening seemed almost impossible to believe, but not only was it happening, he had Kushina moaning louder and hotter by the second. "I want you to cum inside of me, Konohamaru," she moaned, smiling down at him eagerly. "You've earned it." She was enjoying herself so blatantly and so openly, giving him a sense that his prowess was much more incredible than he'd imagined, and now he needed only relish in the unrelenting thrills of having Kushina make his most impossible desires a brilliant reality. Who could have ever possibly needed anything more than this?

With her hands firm on his torso and racing on in desperate motions toward release, Kushina was happy to let out the most shameless and heated cries she could muster, desire holding her tightly as she pushed forward and let him know exactly how good he was making her feel, embracing the chance to relish in these heated sensations. She was having a great time on Konohamaru's dick and she refused to hold back the chance to let him know it, howling hotly, her head rolling back, whole body shuddering under the impending orgasm that she teetered on the edge of, impatiently worked up and wondering how to deal with these desires before finally she found herself plunging forward into the chaos of release and desire, howling in excitement and calling Konohamaru's name desperately.

The sudden clenching of Kushina's amazing pussy seizing his cock and refusing to let go of it was so much more than he knew how to deal with, and Konohamaru happily succumbed to her desires and her pleas. His cock erupted inside of her, spewing hot shots of messy, thick cum that flooded into her waiting hole, making her cry out for more as he seeded her and refused to slow down. His kept bucking as he came, fucking his load into her as he felt the pressure upon him now. Konohamaru had only one shot to impress and overwhelm Kushina, and dammit, he was going to take it.

"There's so much cum inside of me now," Kushina whined, biting her lip as she went lax atop his lap, biting her lip. "Oh, Konohamaru... You deserved so much better from me. I've been far, far too dismissive of you. I think there is only one fair way for me to apologize for writing you off like that. Would you like to fuck my ass?" She knew full well he did; she'd caught Konohamaru staring at it when he thought she wasn't noticing several times before. But she did notice, and she knew full well how much he lusted after her perky backside.

But what she didn't know was how intense a reaction she would garner from him. Not only did Konohamaru want to fuck her ass, but he decided to take charge in the process, shoving her down onto her hands and knees in a show of aggression and dominance powerful enough to make Kushina respond loudly and eagerly, very suddenly put into a position where he could come up from behind her, grabbing his cock with one hand and one of her perky cheeks with the other, pulling it apart and easing himself forward. "I've wanted to fuck this ass for years," he confessed, and proceeded to take the plunge with all the hot, territorial fervor that he could muster, wanting so badly to prove himself and to indulge.

Kushina let out hot, needy moans as she opened herself to the hunger and the desire, all while her ass hole opened up to the firm push of Konohamaru claiming her. His thick cock slid in deep and steady, making her twist with excitement as he showed off what he could do and Kushina came off all the more excited for it. "Then do it," she moaned. "Lay claim to my ass if you want it so much. Maybe it can be yours, Konohamaru!" Her head rolled back as she offered herself up to him, amazed by how well he had exceeded expectations, so incredible that now she was left to wonder what else she could get out of him, how many endless possibilities may have yet awaited her. She ached with want and frustration too powerful to handle, and all she wanted now in the throes of pleasure was to be fucked.

This time, Konohamaru was the one in charge, with Kushina down on all fours and his hips driving the pace. It was a lot of responsibility, but he took it on well, thrusting steadily forward into the tight embrace of her gorgeous ass. He held onto it with both hands, staring at the backside he had coveted for so long, which now finally was his to enjoy. He was ready to take advantage of the situation and ride high on enjoying what had for too long eluded him. Steady pushes back and forth let her feel the excitement of his eager and primal touch, as Konohamaru made sure to let Kushina know with each thrust just how much he craved her. "Maybe I will. This ass should be mine."

Shoving her hips back to meet his deep thrusts, Kushina found herself a ravenous, panting mess unable to keep steady as she was fucked into steadily, her body overwhelmed by the needy swells of desire that kept her low and desperate. She gave herself utterly to his touch, amazed by how well he fucked her. All this time, the sweet indulgence of his touch had been just under her nose, but now Konohamaru made damn sure that she couldn't help but notice him completely, overwhelming her body and pounding on intensely with the sole aim of making sure she was never going to stop noticing him. His big cock slamming into her ass and opening it up, filling her to the brim while cum leaked out of her well fucked pussy, was exactly the kind of incredible sensation that Kushina had gone far, far too long without, and she was so happy to now be finally on the receiving end of everything she'd been waiting for.

Every deep, hard thrust pushed Konohamaru's cock to the hilt inside of Kushina. His balls slapped against her bare, empty pussy as he pushed onward and refused to let up on her. There was no shame in his descent now, as he let the idea of just completely giving in overwhelm him and drive him forward harshly. The pleasure was there and it was incredible, a maddening rush of sensation that he couldn't let go of as he inched closer and closer to release before finally with one last primal howl of excitement, he lost himself. Kushina's ass was too much for Konohamaru to handle, and he buried himself to the hilt inside of her as he came. Cum pumped deep into the tight embrace of her backside as he finished claiming the last of her holes and relishing in this power.

The flood of cum into her ass set Kushina off too, and she made sure to cry his name out again and again as another powerful orgasm tore through her, everything she could have wanted and possibly much more than that too. She felt dizzy and hot, overwhelmed by this pleasure and happily succumbing to all of it as she held herself in place before finally her arms gave out and she just collapsed upon herself into a breathless, gasping mess. "Konohamaru..." she whined, biting her lip.

"That was amazing," he groaned, slowly starting to pull out of her, amazed by the lingering warmth and sensations of delight that held onto him.

"No, you were amazing," Kushina moaned. "And we're going to have to figure out a way to do this now, because I think I'm going to want you over much more often now. But not see Naruto." She rolled onto her back and smiled up at him. "And how can I tell my son that the boy who looks up to him is now the man who owns his mother's ass?"


End file.
